


Two Worlds Collided

by YouSetTheTone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm planning on making this only fluff, Kara and Cat meet at a party, slight overuse of cat puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: "Her?” Cat asked, mildly intrigued. “And will she be joining us tonight?”Perry White’s booming voice announced that the man of the hour had finally arrived. Cat turned around but her eyes didn’t fall on Clark first. It was the woman on his arm who caught her attention.“Yes, she is,” Lois finally answered. “That’s her.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> The Supercat Christmas in July got me to look at some of my drafts and I was surprised to find that I actually liked what I wrote for this one. So I went and finished it.  
Considering it's been sitting in my drafts for apparently more than 2 years (not the longest in there but still°, I'd say it's about time.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
Find me on Tumblr @you-set-the-tone

“Lois,” Cat greeted as the other woman approached her.

“Kitty Cat, have you finally decided that you missed the East coast?”

“Not in the slightest. I love the sun too much. You should try it, you look a little pasty.”

“I wouldn’t want to provoke your wrath by showing up in your city,” Lois laughs. “I didn’t think you would come.”

Cat almost hadn’t. Her schedule was particularly busy these days, especially since Eve had been promoted. No one had expected her to come, the gossips column speculating that Cat would never attend an event where Lois Lane was sure to be seen. In the end, that was exactly why she had gone. Cat hated to be predictable. Besides, she actually enjoyed Lois’ company. Well, most of the time. Their banter was familiar and it was rare to find someone who could match Cat’s quips

“I was invited, wasn’t I? Besides the party is in Clark’s honor and I always liked him more than you,” Cat answered. She looked around at the people already filling the room. “Speaking of, where is he?”

“Clark is running late.”

“He never learns.”

“Leave your own party early but never arrive late, is that right?”

“Exactly.”

Lois checked her watch. “He should be here soon. He had to pick someone from the airport, but her flight was delayed.”

“Her?” Cat asked, mildly intrigued. “And will she be joining us tonight?”

Before Lois could answer, Perry White’s booming voice announced that the man of the hour had finally arrived. Cat turned around but her eyes didn’t fall on Clark first. It was the woman on his arm who caught her attention. She was young, in her mid-twenties, if Cat had to guess. Her lips curved into a faint appreciative smile. The woman was wearing a navy suit, her dark blonde hair was tied back into a stylish bun.

_Bold,_ Cat thought.

“Yes, she is,” Lois finally answered. “That’s her.”

Cat hummed in acknowledgement, her gaze still fixed on the young woman. Perhaps sensing that she was being watched, she looked up, her eyes meetings Cat’s. She tilted her head slightly before getting Clark’s attention. She whispered something to him and Cat saw her pointing to where she was standing with Lois. He nodded, and the woman made her way toward them.

“Lois,” she said as she hugged her. “How are you?”

“Great! How was your flight?”

“Good, despite the delays. I’m glad I could make it tonight.”

“Clark is too. He really missed you.”

Cat cleared her throat. “Are you going to introduce us are have you forgotten all your manners?” she asked Lois, who rolled her eyes but relented.

“Cat, this is Kara. Kara, this is –“

“Cat Grant,” the woman, _Kara_, finished. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Kara extended her hand, which Cat gladly shook. Her hand was warm and soft, her handshake firm but controlled. Cat’s hand lingered a second too long in Kara’s, enough that rose not so subtly gave her a questioning look, which Cat promptly ignored

“Don’t believe everything Lois or the media say,” Cat said.

“I thought you were the media.”

“Are you a fan?” Cat had met many people in her life, people who already knew who she was before she’d even introduced herself, and most of the time Cat wasn’t particularly impressed with the. But Cat could also spot someone special among a crowd of ordinary people easily – and Kara had something about her. She was teasing her, for one, but two could play this game and Cat was a master at this.

Kara didn’t answer, only giving Cat a small smile, and the silence between the three of them stretched out. Cat was staring at Kara - who looked entirely too pleased with herself – trying to figure her out, while Lois observed them, a frown forming on her face.

“I better get Clark a drink. It seems like he could use one,” Kara finally said. She nodded her head towards her cousin who was stuck in a conversation with Perry White. “It was nice to meet you, Ms. Grant.”

“Likewise.” She watched Kara walk away, yearning for more than the short interaction they’d just had.

“You might want to stop drooling now, Cat.”

Lois’ voice startled her, ruining what Cat herself would have deemed a cliché moment of watching the girl walk away. People’s eyes followed Cat around a room, not the other way around and she was annoyed at letting Lois catch her. But Cat wouldn’t let herself be embarrassed by Lois. She straightened her shoulders and smoothed down imaginary creases in her dress. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

“I’ve known you for decades, Cat, and I’ve seen this look on your face before. It’s the cat that spotted its prey look.”

“Really, Lois, a cat pun? I know you can do better than that.”

“She’s family, Cat,” she whispered and Cat filed away that little piece of information.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” Cat was getting bored very quickly by where this conversation was heading. She never cared much for being scolded by Lois. “Now, I think there are more people to greet over there but I’m sure we’ll be unfortunate enough to see each other again tonight.”

Not waiting for an answer, Cat made her way through the thickening crowd, looking for the bar. Of course, Lois was right. Cat was interested. She had, however, no intention of listening to her old friend’s warning. Kara was a grown woman, after all. Besides she’d been the one to flirt first.

* * *

It was much later, once Clark was given his award and the speeches were done, that Cat saw Kara again. The crowd had thinned out a little. The two remaining people at Cat’s table were engrossed in a conversation she had no interest in and it wouldn’t be long before she left. She took the last sip of her drink and grabbed her purse. It wasn’t very late but her absence would hardly be felt..

However, as she prepared to say goodbye to her table companions, Kara sat down on the empty chair next to her. “Don’t tell Clark, but I’ve always found these parties a bit boring,” she said, casually.

Either Kara was oblivious – but Cat doubted that - or she was very brazen, and this was an invitation to leave together. Either way, Cat wasn’t going to make any assumption that could result in a potentially very embarrassing situation.

“Hmm and have you been to a lot?”

“A few.”

Cat pursed her lips, slightly annoyed that Kara wasn’t giving anything away.

“How very mysterious,” Cat drawled out.

“I can’t make it easy for you now, can I ?”

“Is that a challenge?” Kara shrugged. It seemed that the ball was in her court. Fine. She gathered her things and got up. “I’m leaving. I’ll be waiting outside. If you want.”

Kara smiled. “Let me just say goodbye.”

It wasn’t longer than 10 minutes before Kara joined her outside. Cat’s car was already there, waiting.

“Anywhere you want to go?” she asked.

Usually – and it didn’t happen very often – when Cat invited someone into her car, she had clear idea of where her evening was going. With Kara, and despite the flirting, she didn’t want to make any assumptions.

“I have an idea and I need to go there anyway,” Kara answered. “But it’s not far, we probably won’t need the car just yet.”

“Did she?”

“She called me a feline stalking its prey.”

Kara laughed. “Lois is protective. But you must already know that.”

Cat did know that. As competitive as they had been, Lois was a very loyal friend and Cat recalled a few instances where Lois had had her back. Like that time, she’d almost punched Paul Conrad in the face after he’d cheated on Cat.

“I may have a few vague memories.”

“But to answer your question, I didn’t actually see her,” Kara admitted. It seemed that Cat hadn’t been the only one who’d noticed Lois’ disapproval during their brief interaction. “I told Clark that I’d see them tomorrow.”

Cat smirked. “How convenient.”

“Whatever reservations she has, she’ll get over it. Eventually.”

“Reservations about what exactly?” Cat asked, eyebrow arching. They were both playing a game of cat and mouse - she cursed internally at her own cat pun – both of them enjoying the flirting but neither one of them wanting to give in first.

“I suppose we will find out. Come on, we‘re not far now.”

If Cat had paid attention, she wouldn’t have been so surprised as to where they were headed. It was only when she saw the tall building with its shiny globe looming over them that she realized where Kara has lead them.

“The Daily Planet? I haven’t been there in a long time,” Cat said. “That’s where you wanted to go?”

“You said you wanted to know more about me. I want to show you something.”

Kara lead them to the entrance to the parking. “You want to show me the parking lot?.”

“That’s where you can access the building after hours.”

“And how do you plan on opening that door?”

“With this,” Kara said, picking a key card from her purse. She swiped her card in and opened the door.

“You work here?” Cat asked. With all the flirting, they hadn’t had the time to have an actual conversation. Kara obviously knew who she was and what her profession. Cat, on the other had, only had a name and a vague relation to Clark Kent, to go on.

“No, unless you count that one summer. I’m a teacher." she explained. "This is Clark’s card. He asked if I could pick something up for him.”

They took the elevator up to the editorial room. It hadn’t changed much since the last time Cat had been there. The cubicles were very much the same, with only more modernity to them.

“I’ll just be a second.”

Cat nodded and walked to what had once been her old cubicle. She remembered the hours she spent sitting here, busting her ass off to write the gossip column, and then her first real meaningful articles. She’d dreamed to be here where she is now. She also remembered the day she’d left, the way she’d packed her belongings while everyone had looked at her, thinking she was a fool to think she’d ever make something of herself. Everyone except Lois.

“Ms. Grant ?”

She hadn’t noticed Kara come back.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Kara patted a hand over one of her suit pocket and Cat wondered if Clark had finally decided to pop the question to Lois. If he had, Cat would surely find out soon enough. “So was this what you wanted to show me? Because I assure you, I’ve been on this particular floor quite enough in my life.”

Kara gave her an exaggerated pout. “Not quite,” she said, leading them to the stairwell “We’re going up.”

“Up ?” Cat asked, pausing in the doorway. They were on the last floor which meant there was only place above where they could go. The roof.

Kara stopped when she saw Cat hesitate. “We don’t have to.”

Cat wasn’t very comfortable with height unless she was secure on her balcony but in the end, curiosity won out. If Kara wanted to show her something, she wasn’t going to pass up on the opportunity. Besides, she had the distinct feeling that she would be safe with Kara. She couldn’t explain it to herself. Cat had never trusted people easily, not since her father had died and she’d been left to be raised by her mother. Being a public figure had only added to the problem.

And yet, here she was, with a woman she’d only met tonight, about to follow her 40 stories up, because she was intrigued and more than a little attracted to her. Very well. If anything went wrong, she’d blamed her therapist for putting that silly idea of diving into her head.

“Lead the way.”

They reached the top of the stairwell easily and she was about to ask Kara how she was going to open this door but apparently picking locks was one of her skills. It should have raised more questions but really, Cat was impressed. It must have shown on her face because Kara grinned at her before stepping outside, Cat following closely behind.

It wasn’t a particularly cold night, but they were high enough that the wind was picking up, causing Cat to shiver a little. Kara, however, didn’t seem affected and went straight to the ledge, resting her arms on it. Cat cautiously joined her, her heart rate picking up as she neared the ledge. As if sensing her fear, Kara shifted closer so that their sides touched. Kara’s warmth was slightly reassuring, and Cat let herself enjoy the view. The lights of the city shining into the night weren’t very different than the ones in National City, but it was the first time Cat really got to see Metropolis from this perspective. It was breathtaking.

“This is my favorite place in Metropolis,” Kara confessed. “I used to come here all the time after school. Clark usually wasn’t finished with work and I didn’t really want to be alone in the apartment.”

Cat listened to Kara, stopping herself from voicing out the questions she was burning to ask. Lois had said Kara was family. Had she lived Kara with Clark when she was younger? And why? There couldn’t be more than 15 years between him and Kara which meant that when Kara was in school, Clark was in his mid-twenties. Cat knew Clark had family in Kansa so why didn’t Kara lived with them instead.

“I love the view, especially at night,” she continued. “And it’s so quiet up here, the sounds of the streets only distant. I always found it calming.”

Cat looked at Kara who was looking wistfully at the sky, her eyes darting from one star to another, as if searching for something. The atmosphere had changed to something more charged, more intimate.

“The view is beautiful,” Cat agreed, wincing internally at how inarticulate she sounded. Here was Kara, being honest and open, and Cat couldn’t think of something better to say. For all the teasing, Cat wasn’t so good when things got personal.

Kara turned to look at her too, and the intensity of her eyes was something Cat hadn’t prepared for. Before she could panic, however, Kara gave her an amused smile. It only took Cat a second to guess what Kara was thinking. Or pretending to think - it only occurred to her later that perhaps Kara had also been uncomfortable with the sudden intimacy of it all and been trying to lighten up the mood by gettingthem back to more familiar grounds.

“I was talking about the view.” She gestured at the sight around them. “But rest assured you’re not too bad yourself,” she added, making a point of looking Kara up and down appreciatively. She was satisfied when a blush crept up Kara’s cheek.

They took a few more minutes to admire the city. Cat understood what Kara had meant when she’d said it was calming. The Daily Planet’s roof was maybe a little too big and open for her to be completely at ease, but there was indeed something relaxing about being in the middle of the city, yet high enough that most of the noise were drown out. Her balcony was the reason why she bought the building for CatCo in National City. Or her penthouse for that matter. It certainly came in handy when she needed a break from the world.

Cat knew why she needed a break from the world from time and she couldn’t help but wondered why Kara might need one too.

Another gush of wind made Cat shiver and Kara noticed. “Shall we?” she asked as she extended her arm to Cat.

Cat looped her arm with Kara’s. “Yes.”

* * *

They ended up walking back to Cat’s hotel, instead of using the car.

“Well, this is it,” Cat sais, as they stopped in front of her hotel.

“Thank you for the company,” Kara answered. “I really enjoyed this evening.”

“It was certainly unexpected,” Cat replied but quickly corrected when she saw the frown on Kara’s face. “I meant that as a good thing.”

“Did you?”

“People often try too hard, making themselves into someone they’re not around me. You didn’t.” Cat said. She knew that there was more to Kara than met the eyes, but she had never once had the feeling that Kara was being deceiving or dishonest. “It isn’t so often that someone manages to surprise me,” she added.

“I surprised you?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Stop fishing for compliments.”

“It’s not every day one gets to receive Cat Grant’s approval,” Kara chuckled. “I was surprised too.”

“Why is that?”

“Earlier, you asked me if I was a fan. And well, I kind of am,” she admitted sheepishly.

Cat had already figured that one out. She’d realized as they talked on the way back to her hotel that Kara was familiar with her work in a way that only a person who had followed her career closely would be. Had it been anyone else Cat would have been immediately put off, but like she’d just said to Kara, she’d never had the impression that Kara was trying to impress her. Instead, Cat found it endearing that Kara seemed to care about her work so much. 

“So, yes, I was surprised. I admire your work and I’ve thought about what it would be like to meet you. But I didn’t think it would ever happen, let alone that I would end up spending an evening with you,” Kara said.

“And, was meting me what you imagined?”

“Now who’s fishing for compliment?” Kara laughed. “But if you must know, it was better. You’re amazing, Cat.”

The compliment combined with the use of her first name left Cat a little breathless. Earlier this evening, she’d been so sure Kara would be a fun interlude during an otherwise boring visit to Metropolis. There had been teasing and flirting and she’d been convinced their night was going to end in the luxurious bed of her hotel room.

Now, Cat wasn’t so sure inviting Kara up to her room was such a good idea anymore. It wasn’t a question of whether she wanted to or not. Because she did. And she suspected Kara did to – if the way Kara was looking at her right now was any indication.

However, there was still so much Cat didn’t know about Kara, things she found herself _wanting_ to learn, even after only meeting her a few hours ago. Cat was convinced Kara was special, the same way Kara was so sure Cat was amazing.

They could have a one-night stand, get Kara out of her system, and go back to National City pretending nothing happened. Only Cat was certain sleeping with Kara would do nothing to get her out of her system. It would only make it worse.

Perhaps it was ultimately better if Kara stayed a mystery to her. “Goodnight, Kara."

Kara smiled before leaning forward. Cat froze. Kara was even bolder than she thought. When Kara’s mouth landed on Cat’s cheek instead of her lips, the physical contact still made Cat shudder.

“Goodnight, Cat,” Kara whispered as she pulled away. She knew exactly what she was doing and looked entirely too smug about. It was unacceptable, Cat thought.

“Damn it,” she said under her breath before pulling Kara down to her and kissing her the way she had wanted to since she had first laid eyes on her that night.

It was a little awkward at first because Kara was tall and she was wearing heels while Cat had given up her high heels earlier, but Kara’s hands found their way to her hips, pulling her up flush against her body, to the warmth radiating from her. It was intoxicating, the way Kara’s lips were moving against her own, and the thought fleetingly crossed her ming that she was right. If that was how one kiss was getting her heart racing, there was no way one night with Kara would be enough.

With one last tug at Kara’s lower lip, earning her a low moan of approval from Kara, she pulled away. Kara’s eyes were dark, her cheeks flushed, and Cat didn’t know if she was going to have the strength to be reasonable.

“Kara…” Cat started but the shrill ring of her cellphone interrupted her. Flustered, she fumbled with her purse to get her cell phone when she recognized it was Carter’s father ringtone. “I have to take this,” she said as finally found her cellphone.

“Of course.”

If he was calling, something had to be wrong. The call was brief and to the point. She was right. As soon as she ended the call with her ex-husband, she quickly moved her flight from tomorrow evening to early morning.

With a tinge of regret, she walked to Kara who has stepped away to give her some privacy.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“I have to go back early,” Cat answered. She didn’t elaborate and Kara didn’t ask, just nodded. Cat raised a hand, pulling a loose strand of hair out of Kara’s hair. “I’m sorry, I wish – “Cat stopped mid-sentence. Now that the decision had been taken out of her hands, she didn’t know what she was wishing for.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Kara said, taking Cat’s hand in hers and squeezing it lightly. She smiled. “Until next time, Cat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat made just as much of an impression on Kara as Kara did on Cat. Kara has two important conversations before deciding what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the stupidest thing I'll ever do.  
Please know that I'm terrible at multi-chapters and it's better not to expect regular updates. But many people asked for a second part (which I had sort of already panned) so here it is.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first part.
> 
> English is hard and this is unbeta'd. Feel free to point any mistakes out!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
Find me on Tumblr @you-set-the-tone

The apartment was quiet when Kara got home. She opened the door quietly, practically tiptoeing inside so as not to wake its occupant. She closed the door quietly behind her and leaned back against it, amazed by the evening she’d just had.

It had started poorly, with her flight being delayed, forcing Clark to be late to his own party. The minute they’d stepped into the room, however, the evening had looked up.

Cat’s talk show was one of the first things Kara had watched on TV after landing on Earth, when she still needed to learn Earth’s ways but couldn’t really go outside without being overwhelmed. After Clark introduced her to Lois, she was surprised by the odd friendship she seemed to share with the woman Kara admired so much. She couldn’t understand how someone could insult someone else with so much fondness.

She’d asked Lois about it once. Lois had laughed and explained that Cat was an old friend, but they’d always had a healthy competition between them. They motivated each other by competing and sometimes taunted each other. But deep down, they each had great respect for one another.

Despite that friendship, Kara had never met Cat and had never expected to her at all, especially after she’d left Metropolis. She’d had no idea Cat was on the guest list of tonight’s party.

Kara had walked into that room, expecting a rather boring evening – no offense to Clark, she was proud of him, but she’d never particularly like black ties events. The prickling feeling at the back of her neck had made her look up. She’d been a little stunned to find Cat Grant looking back at her, a look Kara would never forget in her eyes.

If it weren’t for that appreciative look Cat had given her, Kara would have never dared flirting with her. She rarely flirted as it was. It wasn’t that she didn’t know how but she didn’t always have the confidence to do so. Tonight, apparently being the exception.

Kara brought a hand to her lips, the feeling of Cat kissing her still lingering. Kara had held her in her arms, barely an inch between their bodies. It was surreal and despite the long stroll she’d taken before going home, her heart was still racing from the whole thing. Cat Grant had kissed her tonight.

She needed to tell someone. She needed to call Alex.

She checked her phone. It was 3 A.M, only just midnight in National City. If she was lucky, Alex would still be awake and Kara quickly typed a text, hoping her sister was still awake.

She barely had time to fix herself a generous sandwich before her phone chimed from where it was laying on the countertop. Grabbing it and her sandwich, she made her way to the balcony, not wanting to wake Clark or Lois, or worse have them overhearhear her conversation.

“Hey Alex,” she answered, sliding the window close as she did.

“Judging by the time, I’m guessing you had an interesting evening,” Alex went straight to the point.

“You could say that.”

“Kara, it’s the middle of the night in Metropolis. You didn’t text me just so you could tease me about the mysterious person you met tonight. Now spill.”

“Cat Grant was there.”

There was a beat of silence and Kara braced herself for Alex’s reaction.

“Kara, are you telling me you slept with Cat Grant ?!” Alex all but shouted into the phone.

Kara winced, pulling the phone away from her ears. “Superhearing here remember, can you please not scream?”

“Sorry babe, Kara was telling me some major news,” she heard Alex say, no doubt to Maggie. “She slept with Cat Grant.”

“Alex!” Kara protested, “I didn’t sleep with her. Stop telling your girlfriend lies. Hey Maggie.”

“Kara says hi,” Alex said. “Maggie says she hates you because you woke her up.”

“Technically you woke her up,” Kara pointed out, amused by her sister’s antics.

“Just give me a minute.”

“Sure.” There were some hushed voice, the shuffle of feet on hardwood floors, followed by a door closing. “You’re good?”

“Yeah,” Alex answered “So what was that about Cat Grant being there?”

Kara told her everything, from arriving to the party and feeling eyes on her to walking Cat back to her hotel and sharing a passionate kiss with her. The words were spilling rom her mouth. Kara didn’t care if her excitement was noticeable in her voice, even if it mean Alex was sure to tease her for that.

“So,” Alex said once Kara was done recounting her evening, “you almost slept with her?”

“Alex!” Kara huffed.

“What?”

“Focus, please.”

“Well, I am,” Alex insisted. “Correct me if I’m wrong but if it weren’t for her having an emergency, you would be having fun in her hotel room right now instead of calling me.”

Kara’s cheek flushed at the image Alex’s words conjured up. “Okay, maybe, probably, but that’s not the point.”

“Fine, what’s the point then?”

“The point is what do I do now ?”

“Do you want to see her again ?” Alex asked. “That’s a stupid question. You’ve had a crush on her since forever, of course you want to see her again.”

“But what if she doesn’t want to?” For all she knew, Cat was only interested in sharing one night and now that the opportunity had been lost, she probably would forget all about Kara. “What are the rules when you almost slept with someone but didn’t?”

“Kara, she kissed you. Clearly, she’s interested,” Alex said. “You call her, ask her if everything’s okay and if she’d like to meet again. You met her already and didn’t trip over your own feet, calling her can’t be that hard.”

Kara ignored the playful jab and pondered what Alex was saying. She wasn’t risking much by contacting Cat, the worst that could happen was that Cat would say no. Kara could get over that. It was better that not knowing. Well except that… “I can’t, Alex.”

“I swear if you don’t call, I’m never talking to you again.”

“No, I mean, I don’t have her number.”

It seemed stupid now. Still dazed by the fact that they’d kissed, Kara had said goodnight without even thinking about asking for a phone number or any other way to contact Cat.

“You’re kidding, right ?” When Kara let the line fall silent, Alex continued. “You’re not kidding. Kara, you’re a disaster.”

“I was a little distracted,” Kara argued.

“Clearly,” Alex laughed.

“You’re being unhelpful, I’m hanging up.”

“No, no, no, Kara, you know I’m joking. Well mostly,” she said. “You know you could always ask –“

“No,” Kara interrupted. “That’s not an option.”

“But she has her number.”

“I’m not asking, Lois.”

From what little Cat had told her, Lois wasn’t too happy about Cat’s interest in Kara last night. Rao, Lois was going to have a fit about this when she found out. And Kara was convinced she was going to find out. In fact, she’d bet all her savings that Lois was going to interrogate her come morning. Kara refused to ask her. She would just have to find another way to contact Cat.

“Why not?”

“Because she’s Lois, she’ll be judgmental about it.”

“Who cares? Lois will have to get over herself and realize you’re 26 not 16,” Alex said, making Kara chuckle. Alex always did think Lois was a bit too uptight sometimes. “As for Cat, may I remind you that the CatCo headquarters are in National City and you just moved here.”

“I’m not sure I can just walk through the door and demand to speak to Cat Grant,” Kara deadpanned.

“No, but at least you know where to look. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.

“You’re right, you’re right.” Kara said. “Thanks Alex.”

“Anytime Kara,” Alex answered. “Now if you’ll excuse me, some of us actually need sleep.”

“Bye Alex. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

It was early when Kara woke up. After hanging up the phone with Alex and eating the rest of her sandwich, Kara had gone to bed but sleep hadn’t come easily, the events of the night running on repeat in her head.

She kept thinking about ways of reaching out to Cat without Lois’ help. Lois was another problem altogether and Kara wasn’t looking particularly looking forward to justifying herself.

In the end, Kara only got a couple of hours of sleep, the sun waking her up a too soon after she fell into a restless slumber. Knowing she wouldn’t get any more sleep, she’d thrown away the covers and made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Now, a warm mug in her hand, Kara settled once more on the balcony.

Kara could easily guess what sort of reservations Lois had. She understood them, better than Lois even. It was her secret after all. Hers and Clark’s. If anyone should have concerns, it should be Clark. But where Clark was an optimistic. Lois wasn’t. She didn’t tend to see the best in people, choosing instead to point out the questions people could ask – questions Kara or Clark would have a hard time answering.

Lois had made life altering decisions because of this, decisions that had directly affected Kara and what her life on Earth would be. Kara clenched her teeth as painful memories threatened to resurface. Alex was right. Kara wasn’t sixteen anymore.

Light footsteps from down the hallway reached Kara’s ears. Lois was up. Kara listened carefully to the sloshing sound of coffee being poured into a mug before the clatter of pans and plates echoed in the otherwise silent apartment.

Kara was grateful for the extra minutes of alone time as Lois prepared breakfast – something Kara hadn’t done, having long been banned from the kitchen. It gave a few more moment to gather her thoughts, just in case this morning ended with an argument.

Once Lois was almost done, and after taking one last long breath of fresh hair, Kara headed inside.

“Good morning, Kara,” Lois said as Kara stepped into the kitchen. “Breakfast?” she asked, gesturing at the scrambled eggs and plate of toasts. Kara nodded and joined Lois at the counter. They ate quietly, the sounds of cutlery scraping against the plates the only sounds filling the room. She wasn’t fooled by the apparent relaxed atmosphere. She knew the minutes of peace were numbered and she refused to let herself relax.

Kara was helping herself to a second serving when Lois finally decided to speak up.

“So, I didn’t see you before you left last night and you weren’t there when we got home,” she said. “What time did you get home ?”

Kara sighed inwardly, already annoyed that Lois was treating her like a teenager who hadn’t been home by curfew. “I think it was about 3 A.M,” she answered as nonchalantly as possible. The flash of disapproval from Lois was, however, unmistakable. “You know, I’m an adult, that look doesn’t work on me anymore.”

The joke fell flat, Lois’ eyes still piercing as ever. Kara had told Clark exactly who she was leaving with and he didn’t hide anything from Lois. Kara knew what was coming next. In an attempt to delay the inevitable, Kara stood up to refill her mug, but Lois wasn’t deterred.

“Clark told me you left with Cat.”

There it was.

“Y-yes. Yes I did,” Kara said, putting the coffee pot down.

“Kara…”

“We didn’t sleep together if that’s what you want to know,” she said, turning around. Lois’ eyes widened at Kara’s bluntness but she recovered quickly.

“So nothing happened ?” Lois asked. Kara wasn’t a particularly good liar – although she did pretend to be human every day, she felt that had to count for something – and the kiss was still so fresh in her mind, the way Cat had felt pressed up against her, she didn’t think she could bring herself to lie. It must have been written all over her face because Lois sighed and what she said next wasn’t a question. “Something did happen.”

“We kissed,” Kara admitted, before adding, “Not that it’s any of your business.”

It was apparently the wrong thing to say because Lois was out of her seat within seconds, facing Kara on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. “Of course, it’s my business,” she hissed. “God, Kara, you could jeopardize your identity, you know that right?”

“How exactly did I do that? It was only a kiss. We left the party, walked around the neighborhood while getting to know each other a little, and then when we walked back to her hotel, we kissed. That’s it.”

“Please Kara, I saw the way you were looking at each other. You might have not slept together but you sure as hell both wanted to.”

“Again, not your business,” she argued, not bothering with denying the truth to what Lois had said. “Besides give me a little credit, I don’t go around telling people my entire backstory.”

“But that’s the thing Kara, you don’t need to. When you landed, I know Clark made sure everything looked legit, with the help of the Danvers, but I know Cat. One little detail that doesn’t add up and she’ll go digging for information. If she digs too deep, who knows how well everything would hold. And it’s not just your identity that’s at stake. What about Clark’s?”

“I know damn well what’s at stake, Lois! Clark gave me up because of this.” The sound of something cracking echoed through the room and Kara realized she was gripping the countertop a little too hard. Lois noticed too and Kara loosened her grip immediately. It was not broken but there was definitely a crack. “Kara, the little girl Clark felt obliged to take in when she had no one else, before deciding she deserved a full family and the Danvers provide that. And we both know who put him up to it.”

Lois’ face fell and Kara felt slightly guilty to have brought that up again, knowing that it was still a touchy subject and given that Kara had said she understood the decision they’d made.

“Kara, I’m just saying you need to be careful. Cat might not write much anymore but she’s still a journalist.”

“You mean like you are ? If I remember correctly you’re the one who relentlessly tried to find out who Superman was.”

“It’s not the same. I was already dating Clark when I found out.”

“So what ? Are you saying you would have published it if you hadn’t been together?”

“I’m saying that I don’t know that Cat wouldn’t. Breaking this kind of story…Kara, when Cat and I both worked at the Daily Planet, we used to dream about it,” Lois said. “You and I, we understand why it’s important that your real identity remains a secret, it might not be the case for everyone. And what if someone saw the two of you and decided to investigate the woman who’s been seen kissing Cat Grant ?”

“I hear you, Lois, I really do. But I would like to see her again because and I’m planning on finding out if she’d like that too.” Lois opened her mouth but Kara didn’t let speak. “We can check all the paperwork that’s been done, make sure everything holds up. In the meantime, I’ll be careful. I always am, I’ve been acting that story for 13 years now.”

“But…”

”And Cat certainly doesn’t seem stupid,” Kara added. “You know her better than me. Don’t you think she’d understand too if given the chance ? Besides I’m not planning on telling her I’m an alien. That’s hardly a first-date-kind-of-topic.”

“It’s not funny, Kara.”

“And you can’t make decisions for me anymore, Lois.” Kara let out a long breath. “Anyway, all of this is all based on the assumption that she wants to see me again. Chances are, she doesn’t.”

Lois scoffed. “Spare me, please. She was undressing you with her eyes and so were you. Anyone could see that.”

“ Anyone could see what ?” Kara and Lois both jumped at the interruption. Clark shuffled sleepily into the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed the both of them watching him curiously. For someone with superhearing, he really slept like the dead sometimes. “What ?”

“Nothing,” they answered at the same time.

“We were just talking about how Perry drank a little too much last night,” Lois added.

“Oh that,” Clark said smiling, before chattering away about Perry White’s drunk shenanigans.

“Well, anyone could see it,” Lois whispered to Kara. “Except probably Clark.”

They both snickered, while Clark remained oblivious to his family’s mockery.

Lois grabbed Kara’s hand over the counter. She smiled softly and squeezed it. Kara squeezed back before focusing her attention back on what Clark was saying, happy to just listen to him and letting the tension dissolve.

Lois would probably mention their conversation to Clark later and Kara imagined her cousin will want to talk to her about but for now, it was a truce. It didn’t mean Lois approved but she wouldn’t be trying to stop Kara either.

* * *

It turned out getting her calls to go through to Cat wasn’t that easy. Not that Kara had expected it to be. She’d spent the first week gathering her courage to actually pick up the phone and since then she had managed to go through the reception exactly once, only to end up speaking to Caleb from Accounting.

Today was her fourth try and by now she knew the waiting music by heart. Kara sighed and put the phone on speaker, just like she’d done the other times. Even a month after moving there, her apartment was still a mess of boxes, and it had been about time that she did something about it. Besides, it had least gave her something to do while endlessly wating for someone at Catco to pick up.

She was halfway through the box labeled “Kitchen stuff that Kara’s not allowed to use” courtesy of Alex, when someone finally picked up.

“Catco Wordwide Media, Jenn speaking.”

Kara didn’t bother to switch off the speaker, knowing it was unlikely this call would succeed.

“Hi, yes, my name is Kara Danvers. I would like to speak with Cat Grant’s assistant.”

“May I ask the reason for your phone call ?”

“I met Ms. Grant a couple of weeks ago in Metropolis and I’d like to follow up on our meeting.”

This was close to the truth as she’d managed to stay. Of course, she didn’t specify what kind of meeting it was, figuring that if her call ever got through to Cat, she would know who Kara was. At least, she hoped so.

“One moment please.”

“Thank you.”

Kara fiddled with the edge of the cardboard box. Even knowing the chances were slim, she couldn’t help the excited yet nervous feeling at the possibility that she could be speaking to Cat in a few seconds.

“Ms. Danvers?”

Or maybe not, after all.

“Yes?”

“Unfortunately, I was informed that Ms Grant’s assistant doesn’t work here anymore. May I suggest calling back next week when the new assistant is hired ?”

“Of course, I understand. Have a nice day.”

Kara hung up, slightly defeated. The prospect of waiting another week didn’t sound appealing at all. She briefly considered asking Lois but shook that thought off almost immediately. They were still on somewhat uncertain grounds, especially after Clark had told Kara, that he trusted her and just wanted her to be happy. They were probably fine, but Kara didn’t want to risk causing more trouble.

Her second option was to directly go to the CatCo headquarters, although she doubted it would yield more results. She had no reason to be there, let alone be allowed on the top floors. Unless…

“That’s it!” she said to herself, before frantically searching for her laptop among the mess of things in her half-livable living room. Once she found it, things were fairly simple.

A little editing here and there, one internet search, and a short email later, and it was done. Kara pressed the send button and closed her laptop, with a satisfied smile.

She didn’t know if it would work but it was worth a try.

* * *

_“Kara Danvers, hello.”_

_“Ms. Danvers, my name’s Abby Lewis from Catco’s HR department. We reviewed your application and we would like you to come for an interview. Would you be available on Friday at 10:15 ?”_

_Kara smiled widely. “Friday, 10:15, I’ll be there.”_


End file.
